Renesmee's story
by ressax
Summary: Renesmee has left home, not knowing that Jacob had imprinted on her. She just wants to find out who she is. !5 years after breaking dawn. Discontinued at the moment
1. Prologue

Bella looked at Edward, they both knew the answer to the question she had asked out loud. Renesmee was missing.

Bella started sobbing, crying without tears the way vampires do.

Bella concentrated on pushing her shield away from her mind. _Edward what are we going to do? _She thought, having a hard time concentrating with her grief.

"I don't know love, I don't know." Edward went over to Bella. He pulled her towards him. "Somehow, we'll find a way to get through this." He said it like he was convincing himself.

"I don't want to get through this, I want her back."

Edward thought for a moment, remembering when he had left his family as well.

"I know Bella, but Renesmee is fifteen years old, and she is fully grown. She wants to start being on her own for a while, to find out who she is. She can't do that here, not with the entire family watching over her every minute of the day.

Bella sighed and leaned into Edward, "I just wish she hadn't left like this, in the middle of a fight. What if something happens to her?"

"Well we will just have to hope nothing does happen to her. We'll give her a little time to be on her own. Then if she isn't back by a month, we will go looking for her. Does that sound okay to you?"

Bella thought about Edwards's idea, it didn't sound right.

"No, a month is too long, anything could happen in that time."

Edward nodded "Yes, a month is a long time, but if we do it that way, she'll most likely come home by herself."

Edward slipped his hand into Bella's and they walked out of the room.

Just as the door closed, a note fell off the bed. It flew around the room, before landing on the floor.

_Dear Momma and Dad, _

_I have to go a find out who I am. _

_Please don't look for me, and force me to come home. _

_I just really need to be alone. _

_I love you. _

_From _

_Nessie. _


	2. Chapter 1  Running for 24 hours is hard

**Hey Readers!**

**So this is the actual first chapter of Renesmee's Story. Reviews would be cool!**

**Sorry forgot to do this last time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Though I do own a twilight book, and dvd. It is on my christmas list!**

I was out of breath. Running for twenty-four hours straight is not an easy thing. Sure my body only felt like I had been running for twenty minutes. But I had to stop. My parents wouldn't follow me out here.

Dad understood. He went through something like this, when he had been changed. The only difference was that I had, had no choice at all. I didn't get to choice if I lived with my family or not.

No, when we had moved to London. I had no choice. Granddad Carlisle had included Grandma Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Dad in the decision. Momma had even been included, but not I.

Last night I had told my parents this, and do you think they listened? No. At least Dad didn't. Momma had waited, listening to me. But she didn't stop Dad from telling me that I was a child, blah, blah, blah.

Though Momma had come into my room when I was in bed. She had said that Dad had gone around to see the rest of the family. I didn't believe her. I am pretty sure that she had told Dad to leave me alone, until we were both calm. Momma had climbed onto my bed.

I asked her to read to me. I don't usually like people reading to me. But I wanted it then. She read to me from her newest version of Withering Heights. I fell asleep.

I had woken up at half past one. No one was home. They were both at the big house. I quickly decided to pack my bags. I chose actual outfits, making sure that they matched, so as not to make Auntie Alice mad. I hoped that she got the message when I packed all the fashionable items. I didn't want anyone to know.

I wrote up a quick note, leaving it where Momma or Dad would find it.

I then set off running, until now.

I needed blood now. I saw a rabbit, I looked around no one was around, good. I quickly grabbed it, and bit into its neck. That would give enough energy to reach the nearest town. I ran all the way. I was lucky there was a hospital. I turned a corner. To find a shop that sold drink bottles, one's that you couldn't see inside.

I bought it, and then ran to the hospital. I had never done this before, but it was dark, not many people would be here. I ran as fast as I could. Using my nose to guide me. Finally I smelt it. Blood, human blood. I wasn't going to kill a human. I was looking for the room where they kept blood. I stole a bag, and tipped it into my drink bottle. I put another few bags of blood into my backpack.

I ran out of the hospital, looking behind me to check no one had noticed me. They hadn't so I slowed down to a human pace.

**Below is a button**

**It says review**

**It calls to you to click it**

**So why don't ya?**

**(Please be nice, this is my first fan fiction)**


	3. Chapter 2  Am I homeless?

**A/N Hey all my readers!**

**Just a note, i'll publish a chapter every sunday. But if your lucky and good. (I can tell if your good, because you'll give me a review!) I'll publish an extra one during the week! Oh and you did say that this was short, i'm no good at writing long things. It get boring writing long things! Thanks to acdc00420 and Didyme the happy one ! You's rock, because your the only ones out of 48 who reviewed! So this one is dedicated to you two. See you on sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters from the book, though I do own Rose, because I made her up (no she's not Rosalie) because I wanted Nessie to be homesick. Oh and expect Rose to do something unexpected!**

I was sitting on one of those benches in the park. It was almost night. People were rushing around, getting to their cars or going somewhere. I took no notice, really. I had sat down because I had gotten tired of running.

It had been a week. I stole blood from nearby hospitals. I slept in the park during the day, for two reasons. The first was because I had not brought any money to pay for a hotel, and the second reason was because I stuck to places where it was sunny. That way my family wouldn't be able to take me home.

I had long disposed of my bag. It had been too tricky to look after. So I put the whole thing in the rubbish bins. Which meant I had no clothes. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing ragged jeans, and a plain black tea shirt. I looked dirty, homeless too. Which was right, I was homeless. I didn't belong anywhere.

I had carelessly let down my guard, so I was surprised when a woman said "Hello" I looked at her. She was had obviously just finished work, she was wearing a skirt and a white blouse. _What does she want? _I thought, but instead of asking the woman, I replied back to her "Hello?" The woman smiled at me, the moment a wind blew her hair, making her scent come towards me. It was delicious, and I hadn't had a decent meal in a while, I was tempted but knew that killing her would be wrong. My choice tortured me as her brunette hair that reminded me of Momma, went all over the place.

_I better explain my appearance. _I smiled back at her. "I must look a mess don't I? I left home a week ago, and things haven't looked up for me." That would work, I may have been only sixteen, but to everyone else I looked like I was in my early twenties. The woman nodded in understanding, "I know a place where you can stay and my boss is hiring. You interested?" _What if the family…? It has been a week, if they wanted to find me, they would of gotten one of the wolves to find me. _ Coming to the realization that they hadn't looked for me. It hit me hard. For a minute I thought I was going to brake down and cry.

I looked at the woman and half-heartedly tried to smile "That would be nice, thanks." The woman led me over to her car.

Ten minutes later we were at a big apartment building. The woman or so she had told me, was called Rose. It made me miss home more. Rose showed me around. I think she was one of those do-gooder types of people. I was actually glad I had met her. The first thing I did was have a shower. OMG did that feel amazing. Going without for a week, makes you appreciate those little things more.

I borrowed some of Rose's clothes, but being so close to the human scent, made me thirsty. "Thanks Rose, for the clothes. I'm just going to pop out to the post shop for a sec. I have a prescription my parents paid for being sent in the mail. I'll be back soon." I left quickly. Finding my way to the nearest hospital.

I had seven five liter containers filled up with blood. I hope I didn't take too much, but they can always get more, I didn't want to look to suspicious. I can use old blood too. It doesn't have to be fresh, like the stuff humans use. So this will last me a few weeks. I realize that thinking about blood may cause danger, so walking out the hospital I decided to hold my breath.

Until someone bumped into me that was.

Which just happened to be at the same time, seven buses slammed into each other.

**Find out what happens next on Sunday, Or Monday for some of those other countries.**


	4. Chapter 3  I miss Momma

**A/N Okay so this is the longest one I've wrote yet! You were super lucky. You got three chapters in one week! It's not even sunday yet. It's not christmas either. Because the other chapters were REALLY short, I tried posting a longer one. Three word pages. But I couldn't go longer. If you find grammer mistakes and that sort of thing. Sorry but i tried my best. Okay hope you enjoy this 726 word chapter. If you read up to this chapter. Please everyone review. Someone once told me that getting reviews and comments made an authors day. Well it is true!**

**Disclaimer: "Mum! Do I own twilight?"**

**"No."**

**Thats your answer. Take it from me, Mum's know everything, at least thats what she says.**

A man had just rushed past me. I couldn't hold my breath in any longer. I released and inhaled. Suddenly a big crash alerted me. I looked up, several busses were merged into each other.

At that moment the predator in me took over. The smell of blood was so alluring. But for some reason my mind floated to my family, if they knew that I had not resisted the urge to hunt humans, what would they say? It was bad enough I had, had only human blood in the last week! Save for a few rabbits and things.

I calmed myself down, wishing that Jasper was here. He could of calmed me down so I could think rationally. But no I didn't get anything like that. My mind went back to the smell of blood. It smelled so good.

People were rushing everywhere. An ambulance had already been called. People stood watching. Some were trying to get the passengers and drivers out.

I stood there watching, waiting for a moment where I could strike, where no one, not even my prey, would know what was happening.

I found my mind referring them as humans; I had made a habit of it. I thought of Grandpa Charlie, Momma's dad. He was around fifty-three now. That looked like the age of the human – person I hastily corrected myself. I thought of Grampa Charlie again.

He was on a need to know basis. That meant that he didn't care if Momma was a vampire, he just didn't want to know. Yet he came and saw us regularly. I missed seeing him. I missed all of my family.

I just wished I hadn't left like I had. I think I realize now that I would live with my family even if I had a choice.

I walked away from the accident. Desperate to get to that apartment, Rose had offered me.

I walked into the room. Rose looked up and smiled at me. "Hello dear, I had thought you'd run away with my clothes for a minute there. What were you doing?"

I made my face grim, to hide the desperate face I knew wanted to come out. "There was an accident. I think a lot of people were hurt. A lot of buses collided together."

Rose quickly turned onto the news. I walked into the kitchen where the phone was kept.

I held it in my hands, desperate to call my family, but scared too.

Alice would not see this call coming, if I ever decided to make my mind up. She couldn't see me. But no doubt she had seen my parents suffering when I had ran away. I had just hopped she had seen the outfits go missing from my wardrobe to not tell anyone. I probably had been a bit stupid. Dad would of see the vision anyway.

I pressed the first number of Momma's cell phone.

I waited until the screen went black.

I pressed the second number.

I pressed the third number and the fourth and fifth numbers.

Finally I pressed the call button.

I held the phone up to my ear, scared. Momma answered it on the second ring, implying I had interrupted her and Dad. "Hello? Bella Cullen speaking." Momma spoke hopefully, I hopped she was waiting for a call from me. It occurred to me after Momma had said hello again that I better speak "Momma!" I smiled. I really had missed her.

Momma called for Dad to come to the phone. "Are you okay?" she asked me "Yeah, I miss you." I started crying. "I'm in LA. I looked homeless so this lady took me in." Dad took the phone of Momma. "Nessie are you sure your okay?" I was about to nod, but remembered that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm almost ready to come home. But not yet." Momma started crying. "Nessie what's the phone number of where your staying?" Dad asked me. I told him. Suddenly I couldn't talk anymore. "Bye Dad, bye Momma. I love you." They said the same to me. I hanged up.

**Well thats Chapter three. If someone reviews I'll write another tomorrow. If not your going to have to wait till sunday!**


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry every one for doing this! I'll take it off as soon as it's not true!**

**Anyway this story has been postponed, due to the author having a fatal disease called WRITERS BLOCK!**

**If you want to give me an idea, that's totally awesome! But if not, well I'll try and think of something.**

**So sorry again!**


End file.
